


Тайны

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fanfic, Incest, M/M, PWP, UST, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: У Малкольма от отца тайны. Но Мартин и так все прекрасно видит и знает. И не готов с этим мириться.
Relationships: Malkolm Bright/Gil Arroya, Martin Whitly/Malkolm Bright
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Тайны

У сына тайны от него. Его мальчик раньше рассказывал обо всем. Даже в этой камере они долгое время оставались семьей. Пока Малкольм не ушел, чтобы вернуться годы спустя — чужим и холодным. Неразговорчивым. Враз заменившим такое родное «папа» на совершенно неприемлемое «доктор Уитли». Малкольма интересует не столько общение, сколько тайны его кошмаров. Мартину важен сын, а не прошлое, от которого он хотел бы отгородиться.

У его сына тайны, и Мартин не может не понимать, что он сам виноват во многом. Наверное, есть вещи, которые сложно раскрыть маньяку. Но Мартин всегда пытался быть хорошим отцом своим детям. Не убийцей, не Хирургом, а сначала отцом. Он и ошибся-то только один раз, а теперь платит за эту ошибку. И его сын платит, пусть даже не помнит толком ничего из произошедшего в лесу.

У его сына тайны. Девушки, работа, расследования. Но его собственный сын все чаще пахнет чужим мужским парфюмом, и Мартин знает этот запах, не может не помнить его: как его забыть, в тот вечер так пахло в их доме. В последний вечер, что Мартин Уитли провел со своей семьей. Спроси Малкольм у него совета, Мартин никогда бы не одобрил такой выбор. Но иногда он не может не думать, что как раз таки сам и спровоцировал его. 

У его сына тайны, и если бы Малкольм делился ими, то Мартину никогда бы не пришлось переживать визит человека, сломавшего все. Он кричал от боли, раздирающей его изнутри, понимая, что его мальчик, наверное, уже мертв, а этот — этот все ищет что-то, хотя Мартин совсем не хочет его видеть: зачем ему смотреть на человека, отобравшего у него сына дважды. Или даже уже трижды, потому что плохие вести тоже считаются. 

Первый раз был честным. Арест. Второй — сознательный выбор самого Малкольма. И как теперь разговаривать с тем, у кого на бедрах, может быть, еще не высохло семя его мальчика?

Его мальчика. Только его. Он бы дал ему все. Все, что тот бы захотел. Свой скальпель — и кровь из перерезанных вен, сломанные тела, застывшие взгляды. Он дал бы ему все. И новых женщин — и пусть бы его взрослый сын развлекался с ними как хочет. Мартин не ханжа, ему самому не нужен секс с жертвами, но Малкольм — Малкольм совсем другое дело, Мартин бы даже посмотрел, как он стискивает женские груди, как водит пенисом по складкам, стараясь размазать смазку, как входит в этих женщин, женщин, которые сейчас трепыхаются под Малкольмом, а потом — совсем скоро — достанутся Мартину. Хирургу. Мартин дал бы сыну все. И отдал бы себя. Он и так отдает себя раз за разом, только Малкольм нужен ему, только Малкольму он готов оказывать помощь, только Малкольма он защищает, сидя в психиатрической клинике, храня свои собственные тайны. И тайны Николаса Эндикотта. Он правда дал бы Малкольму все: свою жизнь и свою смерть. Свою любовь. 

Но у его сына от него тайны. Его сын выбрал себе другого человека на роль друга. На роль любовника. И даже отчасти — на роль отца. Огромная тайна его мальчика — Гил.

У его сына тайны. Мартин сохранит ту, что так оберегается. Он сохранит ее, лишь бы его сын и дальше приходил в эту камеру. Слушал его речи. Смотрел ему в глаза. Его мальчик — Уитли. А значит, красная линия на полу все равно будет его манить. Однажды он ее перешагнет — и уже не вырвется. Мартин Уитли умеет ждать. В конце концов, это его сын, а не Гила.


End file.
